


Scenting

by SevenCorvus



Series: Kink Bingo (2013) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Kink Bingo 2013, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Post Season 3 Part 1, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Sex Pollen, Slash, Smut, Werewolf Mates, other pairings mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles first realized something was up when he smelled something odd in the air right after school ended. It was sweet, almost fruity, though no one else seemed to smell it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "drugs/aphrodisiacs" square at [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Daz and Jules, thanks for taking a look at this. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Stiles first realized something was up when he smelled something odd in the air right after school ended. It was sweet, almost fruity, though no one else seemed to smell it. He had looked around trying to determine the source, when Scott and Isaac had both stiffened, suddenly taking off after Allison. He was all set to chase after them but a low growl behind him made him pause. Stiles had turned carefully, seeing Aidan and Ethan facing off, hackles metaphorically raised. They glared at each other for a long moment before separating, and dragging Lydia and Danny respectively out of the school, heading in different directions. 

Stiles stared after them, and then shook his head deciding it was better to stay out of it. It was probably just some werewolf thing he didn’t know about. They didn’t seem dangerous or aggressive, just protective and territorial. He decided to head home and worry about it later, things had been crazy lately and if it wasn’t something that was going to kill them all right away, then it could wait.

He drove his jeep home, and then headed up the stairs to his room, stopping short of entering when he noticed someone waiting for him. Deucalion stood leaning against the wall, his eyes, alpha red, fixed on Stiles. Stiles swallowed drily, surprised to see him, though he’d suspected the alpha was still in town. 

The anonymous information and packages he had received when Beacon Hills seemed to face one threat after another had given him a clue. At first he had thought Peter was behind them, but once Stiles had ruled him out, that hadn’t left many other possibilities. He wasn’t sure why Deucalion would send anything to him instead of Scott, but had figured the other man just didn’t want to approach Scott directly for whatever reason. As for why he hadn’t told anyone about what he had received or who he thought had sent them, well that was his business.

Deucalion had seemed content to keep his distance, either biding his time, or taking a different tact. Until now that was, his appearance at the same time as the other wolves acting weird couldn’t be a coincidence. Though Stiles didn’t know why he had come here, the others had all gone after...oh…oh! No that couldn’t be right. They had all gone off with their mates and Stiles was just…Stiles. Deucalion couldn’t be here for that, he was sure the alpha had someone else out there, someone special. 

He took a deep breath and stepped into the room, ready to ask Deucalion what he was doing here, only to find himself pressed back against the wall, his mouth taken in a heated kiss. Stiles stiffened, then relaxed, moaning into the kiss, as he a felt a strong warm body pressing into him and keeping him upright. Deucalion held the kiss until Stiles felt his head go shaky with a lack of oxygen, then pulled back, nuzzling along Stiles’ neck and breathing in hard. Stiles shuddered as he realized the alpha was scenting him. 

The older man stopped himself there, head tucked against Stiles’ shoulder, his muscles rigidly holding himself in place. He whined, low in his throat, as if begging for Stiles to do something. Stiles lifted his arm and ran his fingers through Deucalion’s hair as the other man pushed back against his hand, that lovely voice moaning in pleasure. He tightened his fingers, raising the alpha’s head so Stiles could steal another kiss, then slowly walked him over to the bed. 

Deucalion stripped off his shirt along the way, and lay back compliantly as Stiles pushed him down, then straddled his hips. Stiles ran his hands down the alpha’s chest, feeling the strong muscle beneath his hands, his thumbs brushing across tightening nipples. Deucalion’s hands clenched the sheets, claws appearing and disappearing, his head fell back to stare up at the ceiling, before lifting up to again fix his once blind eyes on Stiles. He raised a hand to cup Stile’s face, rubbing his thumb along his cheek. 

Stiles smiled down at him, then sucked his thumb into his mouth, stroking the skin with his tongue, as he grinded down against Deucalion. The alpha growled at him, urging for more. He released the thumb, grasping the hand with his for a moment and setting it down on the bed. Stiles stood up, stripping quickly, pulling the lube out from its hiding place, and turning back to the bed. Deucalion lay there, now nude as well, tracking his movements. 

Stiles crawled back up the bed, leaning down to exchange more kisses, as he opened the lube and spread it on his fingers, stretching himself open carefully. He might be a virgin, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t played around before. Stiles reached down to grip the alpha’s cock, measuring it with his hand, and bringing another moan from Deucalion’s lips. There was something intoxicating about having this gorgeous man laid bare beneath him, so hungry for his touch. 

Stiles spread lube along Deucalion’s cock, rubbing his thumb across the head, then pulled out his fingers, and positioned the alpha’s cock at his entrance, taking him in slowly. Deucalion grasped his hips tightly enough that Stiles knew there’d be bruises the next day, as he pushed his hips up, driving himself further in and pulling Stiles down on him. He growled and released his grip, clenching his hands in the sheets as his claws once again made an appearance, his control slipping. 

Stiles clenched around him, then lifted himself up and dropped down again, shifting until he managed to hit his prostate. He kept at that angle; palms placed on Deucalion’s chest for leverage, then went over the edge, the alpha following him swiftly. Stiles collapsed forward into his chest, strong arms coming around him and holding him tightly. He nuzzled the soft skin beneath him, his eyes closing sleepily, as he felt a satisfied rumble. Stiles decided to worry about the implications later; right now it was time for a well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr also as sevencorvus for anyone interested. My [ask](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/ask) is always open to fic/art prompts or anything else.


End file.
